Magie Noire, Coeur Pur
by KlaraChlo
Summary: A peine emménager dans cette bourgade étrange, que des évènements suspects lié au passé sombre d'Alanna Johns apparaissent. Des meutres étranges. Des yeux rouges. La mort. Et au milieu de cela, Niklaus Michaelson. Un Original. Contre son gré, elle se trouve à lutter contre une attirance qui dépasse le stade physique pour l'hybride. Et Kol, l'intransigent. Si séduisant. Klaus/OC/Kol
1. Prologue

**Hello guys ! Alors la famille, les amis ?**

**A peine commencé une histoire que j'en ressors une autre...on m'a toujours dit que j'avais les yeux plus gros que le ventre !**

**Enfin bref, cette fois-ci, je m'attelle à Vampire Diaries avec comme Character principal un...OC's !**

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi cela devrait vous étonnez, il faut de tout pour créer un monde !**

**Là encore, et je pense que c'est la terreur nocturne de tout auteurs de fanfiction, je vais tenter de ne pas poser mon personnage comme une Mary-Sue. Dans le cas contraire, prévenez-moi, et je tenterais de changer ! **

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à l'auteur d'un Journal d'un Vampire et à la BBC dont les producteurs de la série.**

_Conseil : A lire tout en écoutant "I feel like a monster" de Skillet._

Bonne lecture, les gens ! Faites-moi part de vos impressions dans vos reviews !_  
_

* * *

**Sorcière Noire, Coeur Blanc**

**Prologue**

_18 months before__..._

_- _Où sont tes amis, _sorcière _?

- Dans le cul de ta putain de mère.

Le coups suivant la fit rire aux éclats.

Le sang goutta de son arcade sourcilière en un lent_ plic ploc _qui tâchai peu à peu sa robe blanche d'apparat de la couleur rubis du sang.

Son sang.

Chacun gère son choc à sa manière. Chaque individu a sa manière de réagir face au fait accompli.

Il s'avérait pour la rousse à la chevelure aux reflets prononcés d'or, que sa manière, à elle, était d'exploser de rire, complètement hystérique.

C'était toujours préférable que pleurer, à son sens.

_Je dois bien avoir l'air tarée, là !_

Pour ce que ça lui faisait de toute manière...

- Elle ne vous dira rien, arrêta dans sa quête de vérité son bourreau une voix dure.

Le lien brisé du cercle l'avait complètement assommée.

La mort de ses amis l'avait anéantit.  
Mais la trahison de sa seconde en terme de pouvoir dans le coven, loin de lui donner larme à l'oeil, faisait flamber son cœur d'une rage insoutenable en même temps qu'un brûlant sentiment de renaissance incendiait ses veines.

Voir cette chasseuse de sorcière, qui à peine une heure auparavant ce disait sa meilleure amie, se pavaner en enjambant nonchalamment les monceaux de cadavres de ce à qui elle avait sourit et qui l'avait accepter, la mettait tout simplement hors-d'elle.

L'état catatonique dans lequel elle se trouvait avant l'apparition du Judas s'effilocha peu à peu et avec, toute la douleur qu'elle avait réussit à retenir engloutit ses dernières résistances.

La colère fit son apparition, asséchant sa gorge, face au brasier.

- Mais qui avons-nous là ? Ah oui, la pute de traîtresse !, fit-elle semblant de s'étonner la voix gorgée de fiel.

- C'est fou comme tu peux être vulgaire lorsqu'on t'énerve, Alana, remarqua la jeune femme sarcastique à son tour.

Pour toute réponse la belle rousse lui adressa son sourire le plus carnassier.

- Et, techniquement, reprit-elle. Je n'ai trahis personne puisque c'était les ordres. M'intégrer dans votre minable coven pour débusquer la Niroin du groupe.

- Sale garce !

Elle tenta de se débattre, mais peine perdue. Le colosse qui la ceinturait, se contenta de resserrer sa prise en guise d'avertissement.

Elle aurait dû s'en douter, évidemment.

Les Niroin sont les premières sorcières. Il avait bien fallut que la magie vienne de quelque part. Eh bien, c'est d'elles.

Les pionniers. D'elle, avait naquit, selon la légende, deux branches incarner par deux jumelles : la magie blanche et la magie noire. Les deux branches ont peu à peu finit par s'éloigner, n'éprouvant l'une envers l'autre qu'un vague dégoût.

Plusieurs noms en sortent de grandes familles tels que Bennett, Gordon, James, Brown et j'en passe des vertes et des pas mûres.

La branche principal, celle qui avait donné naissance aux autres, restait celle des Niroin. La plus puissante de toute avec la possibilité inédite pour les autres, de pratiquer magie noir et blanche.

D'après la rumeur, cette si puissante famille s'était éteinte lors du dernier conflit humano-monstres, ces membres se comptait sur les doigts d'une même main...ce qui faisait soudainement mieux comprendre à la jeune femme le pourquoi d'un tel acharnement.  
Déjà qu'ils étaient sans pitié avec des sorciers lambdas, alors avec la famille royale...

Evidemment, et même si l'envie s'en faisait sentir, ce ne serait pas elle qui démentirait leur croyance en leur révélant l'emplacement exact des trois derniers groupes de Niroin. Elle était peut-être folle, pas suicidaire.

- Voyons, ne soit pas aussi farouche, se moqua doucement la petite brune qui lui faisait face. Tu ferais mieux de répondre aux questions de Bryan, Léna. Ce serait plus raisonnable, tu sais.

Bryan ? Voilà comment il s'appelait ?! Quel nom commun !

Cette constatation venait sûrement du fait que ledit Bryan la tabassait depuis près une demi-heure pour une information qu'elle ne possédait pas.

Alanna avait autant de considération pour les chasseurs qu'ils en avaient pour les sorcières.  
Pour elle, leur présence sur le globe s'apparentait à une merde un peu trop collante sur sa paire préférée de Louboutins.

Dérangeant, titillant, agaçant, parfois les trois réunis, mais ça s'arrêtait là.

Autant dire que même les vampires touchaient davantage son cœur que ces insectes qui n'aurait pas dû se déloger de leur milieu naturel : les égouts.

Bree se trouvait à cinq centimètres de son visage, l'observant minutieusement pour déterminer qu'elle était son état d'esprit.

Alanna en fit autant.

Brune, taille moyenne, visage banale, vêtements commun. Son visage n'était ni suffisamment fin pour prétendre à la grâce des poupées de porcelaines, pas suffisamment écrasé ou imparfait pour qu'elle en soit laide, les traits pas suffisamment singuliers ou marqués pour prétendre être une de ces femmes dont tout les hommes tourneraient la tête à son passage, comme Alanna par exemple, ni rien de ce genre.

Si on pouvait exsudait cet état de fait, Bree dégoulinait alors de banalité.

Ses yeux, si on s'arrêtait à leur couleur était du plus morne marron. Pas chocolat, ni tendre, ni rieur. Marron, comme la terre un jour de pluie.

Banal.

Mais leur expression, elle, n'était pas anodine.

La joie sempiternelle dont elle faisait preuve s'était évaporé au profit d'une haine dévorante.

Face à face, ces deux jeunes femmes étaient aux antipodes l'une de l'autre...hormis leur regard.

La même haine...pour différentes raisons.

Peut-être que Bree pensait l'amadouer en utilisant l'un de ses surnoms, mais le fait est que le corps de sa sœur se trouvait à seulement trois pas d'elle, ne l'encourageait pas forcément à coopérer.

Au contraire, même.

Alors profitant de l'occasion, beaucoup trop tentante, elle lui cracha dessus.

Un bon gros crachat venant du plus profond de sa gorge et coloré du rouge qui imprégnait sa bouche.

C'est fou comme un geste suicidaire peut faire du bien !

Elle vit la main de Bree se levait, la manche nettoyait son visage, alors qu'un rire rauque accompagnait ce qu'elle venait de lui faire, laissant la rousse incendiaire médusée.

- Si tu ne veux rien nous dire, nous serons obligé de passer à la phase supérieure, se contenta-t-elle de conclure calmement.

Se retournant brutalement, elle asséna une claque retentissante à son ancienne chef, la faisant dodeliner de la tête.

- Au bûcher.

La condamnation était tombée tel un couperet, net et clair.  
Éclata alors le rire de la sorcière rousse.

- Tu crois _réellement _que le feu va me toucher !, s'exclama-t-elle alors que ses rires redoublaient, et que la dizaine d'acolyte qui avaient participé à l'extermination de ses congénère mettaient fin aux préparatifs. N'oublierais-tu pas que je suis une NIROIN !

- Non je ne l'oublie pas, répliqua la brune coupant court aux éclats de rires de la rousse. À ton avis, pourquoi cette poudre est appliquée en cercle autour de ton bûcher ? De la poudre de Mandragore, de jusquiame et de belladone, reprit-elle mine de rien,...trois plantes assez prisé, si tu veux mon avis. Mais qui coûte une fortune ! (Avisant l'air ébahit de la jeune femme:) Oh, ne dis rien, j'ai compris. Tu te demandes comment j'ai réussit à trouver de la Mandragore ? Cette plante aux effets dévastateurs sur ceux de ta lignée. Raison d'ailleurs pour laquelle ils la supprimèrent, ou du moins pensèrent-ils le faire...

Durant son discours, le cerveau d'Alanna carburait.

De la Mandragore mélangeait à de la jusquiame et surtout à de la belladone !

Sa grand-mère lui en avait parlé.

Le fléau des Temps. C'est ainsi que le nommait pompeusement les Anciens, et elle comprenait soudainement mieux pourquoi...

_Merde, merde, merde, mais dans quoi je me suis fourré !?_

Cependant, il était trop tard pour reculer, déjà ils l'avaient solidement attaché au piquet qui lui servait de potence.

_Génial ! Me faire cramé dans un entrepôt désinfecté sur un piquet de fer rouillé, ouah, quel gloire !_

N'attendant pas qu'elle émerge de sa profonde méditation ni qu'elle réponde, d'ailleurs, Bree très fière de son effet commença à faire les cents pas autour du cercle gris formé.

- Ma famille en fait des plantations toutes les années comme à peu près la moitié de l'Ordre, ça m'as permis d'économiser pour une petite robe tout simplement su-bli-me, tu devrais la voir, zut j'avais oublié !, s'exclama-t-elle faussement navrée. Tu seras déjà morte calcinée. Pas de bol.  
Hochant la tête en direction d'un de ces babouins, elle attendit qu'il enflamme une allumette avant de déclarer solennellement :

- Je pleurerais à ton enterrement et promis, je ferais le plus émouvant des éloges funéraires, avec un peu de chance ton frère et ta mère seront là !(Un sourire diabolique ornant soudainement son visage:) D'une pierre deux coups !

Parfait dans le timing, le chimpanzé qui tenait l'allumette la lâcha à ce moment, le même où Alanna émergea de sa réflexion intense.

Que faire, que faire, que faire ?  
Le feu l'entoura peu à peu.

La belle rousse avait entendu parler des incendies, généralement la victime étouffait asphyxier avant de brûler.

Espérons que ce soit la même, dans ce cas précis...

Seulement, c'était sans compter sur la colère qui l'habitait et qui à l'instar du feu prenait peu à peu de l'ampleur.

Oh, oh.

Alanna détestait ce qui arrivait derrière les _oh,oh._ Jamais de bon augure.

La question dans ce genre de cas à se poser était : De mauvais augure pour qui ?

Eux ou moi ?  
Et là, aux vue de la _chose_ qui bougeait insidieusement dans son estomac, elle comprit que d'une certaine manière, elle était sortie d'affaire.

En tout cas, elle sortirait de cet entrepôt saine et sauve.

Pour la suite, par contre...tout était relatif.

Les Niroin étaient connus même par le plus frustre des sorciers pour la cruauté dont elles pouvaient faire preuve et dont elles avaient fait preuve tout au long des siècles et des millénaires.

La magie noir corromps. Les Niroin davantage que le sorcier moyen.

La tentacule secoua ses tripes, fouilla dans ses boyaux, rampa à travers son larynx alors que le médaillon de sa famille brûlait sur sa peau.

_Oh, non._

Comme mû par sa propre volonté, le collier se leva de lui-même, devant le visage de Bree qui l'instant d'avant, fixait le spectacle avec satisfaction.  
Satisfaction qui fit bientôt place à de l'horreur pur en comprenant que l'une des chefs d'un des nombreux covens de San Francisco était beaucoup trop puissante, pour être arrêter par une simple plante, aussi puissante que soit la Mandragore.

Choquée, elle recula d'un pas en avisant le médaillon des Niroin pointait sa roue éclatante de blancheur dans sa direction.

Oh, oh.

Ce fût sa dernière pensée alors que la corde qui la liait tombait à terre et que le cercle de flammes se scindait en trois imposantes branches.

Des trois directions où se tenait les chasseurs.

Certains reculèrent précipitamment, mais pas suffisamment rapidement.

Les flammes foncèrent sur leur corps, voraces.

La dernière chose qu'ils purent voir fût le regard avide et mauvais que posait sur eux la sulfureuse rousse.

Un regard où le mal avait prit le dessus.

Bree détestait ce qui s'annonçait derrière un _oh, oh._ Ce qui se déroula ne fit que la conforter une dernière fois dans son opinion.

Le ciel se chargea de lourds nuages, une colonne de flammes accompagnant le déchaînement des éléments. La pluie cingla les visages, les flammes montèrent haut dans le ciel, éblouissante, le vent se chargea d'une odeur de chair brûlée alors qu'elle malmenait les passants dans la rue adjacente, les étouffant par l'odeur nauséabonde et la terre gronda en opposition totale au calme de cette nuit d'automne estivale.

Alanna s'en fichait.

Rien n'avait plus d'importance

**Tel était le prix pour survivre.**

* * *

_« Le 23 septembre 2011, vit l'incendie d'un entrepôt au sud de San Franscico prendre de l'ampleur et brûlé la totalité de la rue où se trouvait cet entrepôt._

_Si la ville côtière est habitué aux incendies, souvenez-vous la canicule de l'année dernière qui dévasta la moitié des plantations en produisant l'un des feux les plus destructeur des dix dernières années,celui dont nous parlons a été engendrée par mains d'hommes. En effet, John, nous qui sommes en direct de la chaîne de Fox News pouvons vous décrire ce que, une fois le feu contrôlé, la scène de crime nous laissa voir. Une vingtaine de corps calcinés dont la moitié n'étaient que de jeunes étudiants. Le médecin légiste n'a pas encore commencé l'autopsie ni déterminer l'identité des victimes, néanmoins la rapide observation dont il a fait preuve nous montre que tout les étudiants ont étaient égorgés ou mutiler atrocement._

_L'autre partie à sembler être victime d'une combustion spontanée. L'inquiétude règne à présent, John, tout le monde se bousculant pour connaître le nom des malheureuses victimes. Cependant la question à se poser reste toujours : __**Qui**__ à perpétrer ces atrocités ? »._

* * *

**Suite ou pas suite ?**


	2. 0 Qui dit sang, dit vampires

**Je suis trop fière de moi !**

**C'est bon, j'ai réussi à vous pondre un autre chapitre en un temps record. Ah, inspiration quand tu nous tiens ! **

**Enfin bref, merci immortelle42 pour ta review. Et oui, j'espère ne pas te perdre en chemin. Comme le prouve ce chapitre, et ceux qui vont le suivre, je suis friande de détails. Cela peut être un avantage comme un désavantage. Et mes chapitres sont énormes - dans la taille et le contenu-. L'intrigue va donc avancé lentement (je préfère cela que de bacler mon travail, je veux que tout soit propre et beau, oui je suis perfectionniste !)**

**Je balance beaucoup d'informations, de mon crû, et ne vous explique pas forcément ce que c'est. Comme le passé un peu trouble de notre héroïne, dont la chronologie est un véritable braquemart. Cependant cela vous oblige à être davantage attentifs et à enregistrer les petits détails, qui plus tard donneront tous leur sens. Je vous assure que rien n'est laissé au hasard.**

**Alors trêve de bavardage, voici la suite. N'hésitez pas en cas d'incompréhension à me demander d'éclaircir certains points ! Je le ferais dans la mesure du possible !**

**Le disclaimer est au prologue et j'attends impatiemment votre avis !**

_Conseil :__ A lire tout en écoutant Going to Hell de The Pretty Reckless. Une chanson qui donne assurément envie de bouger et qui illustre parfaitement ce qui se produit dans ce chapitre !_

* * *

**0.**

**« Qui dit sang, dit vampires...ou autres mochetés du genre. »,**

_Penthésilée, Tria Reyna __du clan Thronnos Niroin_

_18 months later_

**J**e n'ai pas de véhicule. Pas de motos. Ni de bicyclette. Même pas l'élémentaire rollers que chaque père offrirait à son enfant avec les avis sur combien « les protections dans la vie c'est important, chérie » qui vont de pairs.

Non je n'ai pas eu cet insigne honneur.

À la place, le destin farceur, m'avait garni d'un père adoptif alcoolique brutal et d'une mère certes aimante mais incapable de résister à son poivrot d'époux. J'en venais presque à regretter le dispensaire catholique qui m'avait recueillie bébé.

Presque. Je n'oubliais pas la méchanceté des enfants et le manque de nourriture constant. Quitte à mourir, je préfère le ventre plein.

J'aurais tout de même préférée avoir un père mécano. Rosie, une fille – la_ puta_- de mon lycée défavorisé, avait appris à conduire à treize ans grâce à son _padre._

Cela m'aurait évité l'inconvénient de salir mon dernier tee-shirt propre et d'user jusqu'à la trame mes Rangers, sous la cadence quasi-militaire que je m'étais imposée.

C'est bien ma veine.

Haletante, je me poste devant la façade de grès, mon ventre décidé à jouer aux montagnes russes.

Pas bon ça.

Mettant ça sur le compte du repas pas frais de la veille pris à un énième hôtel glauque, j'escalade promptement les marches de l'entrée, décidé à tirer ça au clair.

Je suis une sorcière. Mes pressentiments ne sont donc pas à prendre à la légère...surtout si on prends connaissance de mon ascendance.

Et je l'ai appris à mes dépends, à ceux de ma sœur et d'autres personnes qui comptaient pour moi : ne pas négliger son instinct.

Je frappe à la porte.

Pas de réponse.

- Sarah ? Charley ? Héohh, les filles !

Je retente ma chance, avec beaucoup plus de force cette fois.

La porte s'entrouvre d'elle-même.

_Et merde._

Ma Conscience émet un son réprobateur et me force à continuer mon chemin, tandis que mon instinct me hurle de prendre mes jambes à mon cou, soutenu en cela par les hauts le cœur qui me tordent furieusement l'estomac.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir à - ma foi !- m'enfuir avec une détermination jamais trouvé sur ce vaste monde que déjà, je pousse la porte et entre.  
_Madre dios !_

Le premier élément qui me vient est : le sang. Des traînées de sang macule le beige des murs, comme si une personne avait tenté de s'accrocher à la première surface venue, alors qu'une autre la tirait pour la...la quoi ?

_Oui, quoi Alanna ?_

Il est préférable que j'arrête le fil de ma réflexion, là.

Je suis les marbrures sur le mur, les lattes de bois, imbibées de sang couine sous mes pas, alors que mon odorat surdéveloppé me fait parvenir la forte odeur de peur, de colère, de vampires et de sang...

Hop, hop, hop, cinq secondes..._des vampires ?!_

_Merde, merde, merde, MERDE !_

En même temps, me susurra ma Conscience, quel autre créature pourrait s'attaquer à des semis ?

C'est ainsi que l'on nomme les individus ayant comme père/mère des garous mais qui ne sont eux-mêmes que des humains.

Sarah et Charley sont des semis et comme un certains nombre d'individus de cette caste, elles aident les garous lors de la pleine lune.

La pleine lune sera, peu ou prou, pour une semaine. Je suis venue à l'avance comme convenu, dans l'hypothèse où j'aurais dû « chercher ce crétin avant qu'il ne se transforme sur le bas côté ! », le dernier mois étant un récent exemple du caractère quelques peu lunatique de notre lycanthrope national, j'ai nommé Ray.

J'eus une grimace en me remémorant la catastrophe que nous avions évité lui et moi: les effets d'une pleine lune me touche tout autant, si ce n'est plus, que le pécore poilu et hurlant à la lune qui passait par là.

Mais apparemment, ce n'était plus au programme, je songe en fixant avec un détachement monstrueux les corps sanguinolents à la face horrifiées des deux filles.

Une blonde aux yeux délavés et une noire de peau.

Je ne les connaissais pas vraiment, Ray plus que moi, mais cela justifie-il mon indifférence complet face à leur mort sauvage ?

Apparemment oui.

Le délitement de mon humanité me faisait trembler d'horreur. Ressemblerais-je à Bree, d'ici quelques mois ?

Une foule de souvenirs défonça le portillon de mon esprit qui explosa sous la poussée gigantesque. Je serre les dents.

_Non !_ _Jamais_.

Je renifle autour de moi, le nez en l'air, en quête de davantage d'indice.

La présence du vampire était plus présente dans la cuisine et le salon, sûrement là où il a pourchassé l'une des deux. L'autre à tenter de s'enfuir, remarquais-je en suivant les sillons de sang qui pointait vers la vérandas. Sans réussir au vu du résultat. Je m'arrête net, les pupilles dilatées. Je renifle avec plus d'insistance.

Une autre odeur. Le fumet typique d'un loup combiné à celle d'un vampire, plus âgé que le premier – suffisait de sentir la légère senteur de camphre qui me donnait constamment l'envie d'éternuer-..._deux vampires et un loup ?!_

Non. Impossible.

Un lycan qui tuerait une humaine ? Oui, possible. Mais pas en faisant équipe avec un _strigoï !_ Alors avec deux !

_Tu n'en sais rien, Alanna. Tu n'étais pas dans leur tête lorsque ça s'est produit. Et puis depuis le temps, tu devrais te faire à l'idée que dans ce monde rien n'est impossible._

Ma Conscience marquait un point.

N'empêche que je ne peux peut-être pas être dans leur tête, il me restait toujours la possibilité de _voir_.

Je pose ma main, non sans répugnance, sur la joue du cadavre de la blonde.

_« Il est mignon. Yeux bleus, blonds. Grand et musclé. Aura dangereuse. Méfiance. Reculer d'un pas. Non !_

_Vague, flou, l'impression d'avoir ingérer un paquet entier de Rohypnol, l'impression de n'être qu'une simple spectatrice, une spectatrice consentante du mal qu'il lui arrivera._

_Entre. Non !_

_Elle veut crier qu'on la manipule, crier que ce n'est pas elle, appeler Ray ou n'importe lequel des garous qu'elles aident. En vain._

_Charley va mourir par sa faute._

_Elle se retourne, le sourire aux lèvres. Il s'évanouit alors qu'elle lui demande qui la suit, son regard s'attarde sur les larmes qui dévale ses joues, son air coupable et surtout, la poigne de cheveux que le vampire tire._

_Non !_

_L e sang, beaucoup, elle pleure, non je vous en supplie !, tue-là rapidement, pitié, pitié !, celle-là lentement...je t'attends dans la voiture !_

_NON ! »_

Une main qui s'abat durement sur mon épaule, me fait rompre le lien. Je sursaute brusquement.

- Regarde, Alaric qui on a là ?, dit une voix qui pue la raillerie et la suffisance à des miles à la ronde. Une nécrophile !

- Va dire ça à ta copine la sangsue, je ne crois pas qu'elle apprécierait la nouvelle, persiflais-je encore groggy.

Je ne me suis pas tout à fait remise de l'effet produit par ma vision, je n'ai pas eu le temps de contrôler ce que j'allais dire. Je ne les avais même pas entendus. Pourtant mon esprit, entraîné à repérer les odeurs suspects pour ce qu'elles étaient, avait pris le relais avant que je ne puisse protester.

Le sang se mit à bouillir dans mes veines.

Un mot. Deux syllabes. Sept lettres.

_Vampire._

_C'est fou comme un petit mot peut vous mettre dans tout vos états..._

Je lui sautais dessus, folle de rage.

* * *

Il me renvoya mon coup de poing à l'estomac puis me jeta à travers la pièce.

J'allai dire bonjour au mur.

- Damon..., prévint son acolyte...Aladic, Alirac ou je sais pas trop, bref, l'enculé de service.

Il ne voit pas que j'essaie de tuer l'autre vicieux à longues dents ? Qu'il fasse la queue !

Je me relevais, mais prise par mon instinct meurtrier, je me ramasse sur moi-même.

Personne de sensée ne chercherait des noises à une garou aussi prêt du stade lunaire. Même si c'était elle qui avez donné le premier coup.

Sans aucun respect pour la maison des mortes, je le taclais, évitais le poing rageur qui allait s'écraser sur ma colonne vertébrale, mais il attrape la natte que forme mes longs cheveux roux, en réponse je le frappe aux couilles. De toute ma force. Et ça fait beaucoup.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, un élan de compassion me traverse...avant qu'il n'attrape ma cheville pour me faire perdre l'équilibre, tout en m'injuriant.

J'en fais de même de mon côté et lui écrase la figure sous ma lourde botte contreplaqué d'argent brut.

C'est avec un plaisir malsain que je vois des volutes de fumées se dégageaient du contact prolongé.

Crève, connard !

Je pris son cou dans l'une de mes mains – celle qui n'était pas occupé à le rendre chauve- et allait lui faire payer mon arcade sourcilière explosé, la poignée de cheveux perdue, mon épaule déboîtée et mes côtes endolories, en lui cassant la nuque lorsqu'une explosion de douleur suivit d'un bruit de détonation me fit abandonner mon projet.

Plier en deux, je constate que l'autre enculé m'avait troué le cuir d'une chevrotine.

Le vampire avait reçu le même traitement, au vue de ses cris.

- La ferme, tafiotte, grommelais-je. On s'entend plus penser !

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la tafiotte ?

- Non et je m'en TAPE !(Tout en épiant le moindre geste brusque, j'enfonçais mon doigt dans le cratère qu'avait causé la balle, c'est qu'elle tenait, la salope!) Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Vous que faisiez-vous là ?

- Amie de la famille. Et vous ?

Non. Je n'en démords pas.

- On sait maintenant pourquoi il est venue ici !, s'exclama alors l'autre en m'ignorant royalement.

- Vous avez le choix, intervins-je calmement même si je savais que la lueur jaunâtre de mon regard ne trompait personne, soit vous me dîtes _gentiment_ ce que vous fabriquait ici, soit je vous force à me le dire. Au choix.

Les deux hommes se consultèrent du regard. Je siffle. Ils me regardent et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en remarquant la marque de mes bottines sur sa figure.

Le vampire était plutôt bien fait de sa personne, en toute impartialité. Cheveux ébène entourant deux orbes d'un bleu opalin agrémenté d'un visage charmeur lorsqu'il souriait, silhouette svelte, il avait tout pour plaire. Sa physionomie s'était assombri, normal vu qu'on s'est bien frités, et il aurait pu être effrayant si je n'avais pas côtoyé des personnes autrement plus angoissante et puissante.

_Petite frappe._

- Nous étions curieux ?, dit l'air de rien le vampire. Et il pensait que j'allais le croire ?!

Ah, la bonne blague. Je hausse un sourcil dubitatif.

- Ah !( Je leur souris niaisement:) C'est donc pour _ça_ que vous vous êtes introduits par effraction dans une propriété privée : par curiosité ! Mais de quoi ? Des lampes de chevet et de la déco ? Du hachoir, peut-être ?

- La porte était ouverte, spécifia le vampire.

Mon visage se ferma.

- Me prenait pas pour une conne ! Alors la sangsue et le mec humain au nom louche, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

Ils clignèrent tout les deux des paupières. Je sais ! Ils font partie d'une secte !

- Un ami de la famille du meurtrier.

- Idem.

- Et toi, tu es quoi ?, embraya-t-il en espérant sûrement que mon cerveau ait glissé sur l'information intéressante de la phrase proférait sans reprendre son souffle.

Rêve.

- Renifle et devine.

- Je suis quelqu'un de civilisé, moi.

- Quel dommage, et moi qui croyais avoir trouvé l'âme sœur !, m'exclamais-je faussement dépitée.

Aladic, mieux vaut ça qu'au dernier surnom, fixait notre échange comme s'il venait de découvrir la recette miracle de l'immortalité, sans avoir à devenir un noctambule.

- Le nom du meurtrier et son adresse, le numéro de sa carte bancaire et sociale tant qu'on y est.

- Les femmes d'abord, releva sans se démonter le vamp's.

- Après m'avoir tabassé, rêve tant que tu peux.

- Tu m'as sauté dessus, s'il ne s'était pas mêlé de ce qui ne le concernait pas je t'aurais bouffé et on serait peinards !

- Que de malheur pour un cœur si pur, gloussai-je. Arrête je vais pleurer. Tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais, pauvre tâche !

_BANG !_

Le bruit me surprit tellement que mon cœur rata un battement, de même que je sursautais de concert avec l'autre.

Un bout du plafond rendit l'âme et alla chutait dans un bruit sourd au sol. Je fixais l'humain, la carabine à la main. Mais quel malade !

- Ça suffit, tonna-t-il justement...Arilac c'est ça ?, Je pense que nous pouvons déterminer une entente sans s'arracher la gorge.

- Ça, ça reste à voir !, dîmnes-nous en chœur le vampire et moi.

Échange de regards assassins.

- Ou sinon, nous restons chacun campés sur nos positions et la confrontation durera jusqu'au coucher du soleil. À vous de voir... ( Se tournant vers la sangsue, il ajoute :) Je croyais que tu voulais voir Elena pour sa fête, Damon ?

Celui-ci grommela quelque chose et je pris un malin plaisir à voir sa tronche déconfite. Je ne sais pas qui est cette Elena, peut-être sa sœur ou peut-être sa petite-amie ?, mais je la plaignais. Pauvre petite.

Je ne savais pas encore que mon avis sur la question allait radicalement changé lorsque nous nous rencontrerons pour la première fois.

* * *

**Faites péter les reviews !**


End file.
